


Make me Feel Special

by mssvteen (Knaija)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles, Rimming, Secrets, Smut, idolverse, mentions of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/mssvteen
Summary: Jihoon didn’t always need to get laid during his cycles. He was a beta. He wasn’t an omega or an alpha. He was sterile and the need to mate was almost nonexistent in him. But after a couple of years of indulgence with Seungcheol, his system had begun to develop a taste for cycle sex and Jihoon figured it was about time he put a stop to it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hayannabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayannabi/gifts).



“Hyung!” Jihoon called from inside the studio. “I can practically smell you from here.”

The door opened and a surly-looking Seungcheol poked his head inside.

“It’s that time of the month.”

“I’m not a girl.”

“It’s that time of the _year_ , then.”

“I feel fine.”

Seungcheol sighed and walked into the studio, letting the door close quietly behind him as he moved up to where Jihoon was sitting by the mixer with his laptop turned on a note book by its side. Seungcheol raised his hand and tried to touch Jihoon’s forehead but the other boy moved away.

“What are you doing?” Jihoon asked.

“What am I doing?” Seungcheol asked almost sounding angry. “What are _you_ doing?’

“I’m trying to work.”

“You’re no good to Seventeen until this is all over. And this won’t be over unless you fuck something.”

Seungcheol closed the laptop and pushed it aside but paused when he turned to look down at his bandmate who was watching him quietly.

“What?”

Jihoon pursed his lips and shook his head.

“You can tell me anything.”

“It’s nothing, hyung.”

“Lee Jihoon!” Seungcheol scolded as he squatted in front of his dongsaeng and took Jihoon’s hands in his. “Talk to me.”

Jihoon looked at him for a few seconds, before he opened his mouth and spoke.

“Why do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“This! Why do you always come in here every time… when it’s… time?”

“You need help.” Seungcheol said plainly and honestly. “You need help and I know for a fact that you’ll never ask anyone.”

“Right!” Jihoon said with a cracked smile. “You’re doing it so I can get back to work.”

“Yeah.” Seungcheol said and gave a pause when something looked broken in Jihoon’s expression for a second. By the time Seungcheol blinked, it was gone. Like it was never there. Like Seungcheol had imagined it to be there. So he let it go. “Come on. Let me give you a bath and you can do anything you want to me.”

“No.” Jihoon said, pulling his hand from Seungcheol’s as he made to take his laptop back.

“What? You’re not seri-”

“I can survive without your sacrificial sex, hyung.”

“That’s not what this is.” Seungcheol said, sounding shocked and confused.

“I have work to do, hyung.”

“Jihoon-”

“HYUNG!” He shouted, unable to help himself as Seungcheol took a step back in hurt. “It’s not the end of the world.” Jihoon gritted out. “It’s for two nights and I’ll be back to normal. Good as new.”

Seungcheol stood there, looking down, not sure what had just happened.

Years, they’d been together and never had Jihoon refused him. Not unless they weren’t in the same area during Jihoon’s cycle. The one time that had happened, the members had spent the time worrying about Jihoon but Jihoon had refused to let any of them touch him. He’d held out till the cycle passed and everything was normal again.

After that, Seungcheol couldn’t help feeling special. Different. The only one that Jihoon would allow to help like that.

But now, all that was gone. Because Jihoon had refused him. And told him no… just like he had every other member.


	2. Chapter 2

Jihoon didn’t always need to get laid during his cycles. He was a beta. He wasn’t an omega or an alpha. He was sterile and the need to mate was almost nonexistent in him. But after a couple of years of indulgence with Seungcheol, his system had begun to develop a taste for cycle sex and Jihoon figured it was about time he put a stop to it.

The first time it had happened, Jihoon had been merely ill and running a very, very, _VERY_ low fever that Seungcheol had caught on to and proceeded to be a drama queen about. He’d fussed so much that when he discovered that Jihoon was hard in his pants, he’d offered to help. Jihoon didn’t honestly think he’d go through with it. He didn’t believe it until Seungcheol was kneeling over him on his bunk bed with Jihoon’s dick down his throat.

He’d never felt so good in his life.

He didn’t even know when he’d let go and come down Seungcheol’s throat until Seungcheol was sitting up and looking down at where Jihoon’s tail was wrapped around his wrist, quivering from the aftershock of an intense orgasm.

“You’re…” Seungcheol had said. “You’re a hybrid.”

Jihoon had never been so afraid his whole life. He’d gotten up, pulled his tail back and focused till it disappeared again. But Seungcheol was still looking at him… making no move to leave.

“Was this… was this a heat?”

“I’m not an omega.” Jihoon said, squeezed into the corner of the bunk.

“A rut, then?”

“I’m a beta.” He’d stated.

Jihoon felt better. He really did. Getting off always made him feel better. But considering what had just happened after, he expected so much trouble. And because of it, he couldn’t tell if it was the fear or the cycle that kept a constant thrumming in his head as he looked back at his bandmate.

“I won’t tell anyone.” Seungcheol said, shaking his head. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

Jihoon had believed him.

_____

Seungcheol never broke that promise. He never told anyone. Even when the members began to notice the amount of attention Seungcheol showed Jihoon or how, three times a year, Jihoon fell sick until he was given some _private time_ with the leader, no one actually knew what was going on.

It was important. Jihoon was important. Seungcheol needed him to know that.

Being on the outs had never been good for Seungcheol. They’d only ever fought twice and both times, Seungcheol hadn’t been able to let it last too long. He couldn’t stay away. Not from Jihoon. So, he’d always forced a truce. Always bent over backwards to make sure everything was alright between them. He could never stand the thought of Jihoon being mad at him and, worse, he couldn’t imagine not being able to be around Jihoon.

Which was hard to do.

Because, presently, Jihoon maintained that everything was fine. He was fine. Seungcheol was off the hook. There was no problem. There was no need for worry.

But there was, also, no sex between them.

“Why?” Seungcheol asked, cornering him in the bathroom of the radio station they were shooting at.

“Hyung, this is not the place.” Jihoon said, washing his hand as Seungcheol opened the bathroom stalls, making sure that they were alone.

“Then where? You ignore me in dorm and when we go out, you pretend like everything is okay.”

“Because everything _is_ okay.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I don’t see what the problem is here.” Jihoon said. “I’m a beta. I don’t need sex during my cycle.”

“But it makes you feel good, doesn’t it?”

“Sex makes everyone feel good.” Jihoon said as he tried to move and Seungcheol blocked his path. “Move away, hyung.”

“Not until you tell me what’s really going on.”

“Nothing is going on.”

“Jihoon.”

“I’m releasing you, okay?” He snapped up at Seungcheol. “You don’t have to feel obligated towards me anymore. It’s fine. I’m a beta. I can survive without sex.”

Seungcheol shook his head at him.

“I’m… oh.” Seungcheol said. “Oh. I thought… I thought you needed me.”

“I don’t.” Jihoon said, pushing passed Seungcheol and heading for the door.

“I need you.” Seungcheol said, so softly that Jihoon almost didn’t hear it. When Jihoon stopped at the door and turned back, Seungcheol repeated. “I… _need_ you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I thought it was special between us.” He said. “I kept your secret. I’ve known you a long time and you never need me unless…” he trailed off. “I just wanted you to need me, Jihoon. The way I need you.” He said, sniffing quietly as he wiped at his eyes. “I’m sorry if I made this about me.” He said.

“Hyung.” Jihoon said, unable to continue. “Hyung.” He repeated, taking a step in Seungcheol’s direction as Seungcheol looked up at him, hopefully. “You said… you said you were doing it so I could get back to work.”

“I lied.” Seungcheol admitted.

Seconds later, Jihoon was in Seungcheol’s hands, wrapping his hands around the leader’s neck as he kissed him till they were both breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

 “Are you sure your cycle isn’t still on?” Seungcheol asked the moment they got back to dorm and Jihoon was dragging him into his room and kissing him again.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jihoon said. “Take your clothes off already, hyung.” He commanded as Seungcheol obliged.

He couldn’t believe they were about to do this. And if their conversation in the radio station had been any indication, this was going to be a reoccurring thing… that didn’t have to be _only three times_ a year.

“Okay.” He said, flinging shoes away as Jihoon continued to kiss him. They’d been doing this so long that the tail currently fluttering along Seungcheol’s back was no longer cause for pause like it had once been. If anything, feeling its presence somehow solidified what they were about to do. Because Jihoon’s tail only ever showed up when Jihoon was very into it.

“Hmm, yeah. Hyung.” Jihoon said, pushing him unto the bed as he climbed on top of him. “Kiss me.” He said, removing his own clothes and trying to stay attached at the lips while he spread Seungcheol’s legs and got between them. “You want this?”

“Yes.” Seungcheol said, nodding up at him as the ruddy tail slipped between his legs as well, dusting at Seungcheol’s hole in anticipation.

“I… I need, lube.”

“Don’t worry about lube.” Seungcheol said, pulling Jihoon down to kiss him as he slipped his hands between them. “I can take it.” He said, licking his own hands and reaching down to rub his ass with it.

“You’re so sexy, hyung.”

“I know.” Seungcheol said as his finger slipped in and he arched against it, causing Jihoon to moan on top of him.

“Let me-”

“I’ll do it.” Seungcheol said, opening his eyes to watch Jihoon’s eager frustration at having to watch Seungcheol. “Kiss me while you wait.”

Jihoon kissed him through one finger… two fingers. By the time he tried the third and he was already beginning to feel the sting of the stretch, Jihoon hissed and pulled away as he moved down Seungcheol’s body. Before Seungcheol could say anymore, his legs were being flung over Jihoon’s shoulders as Jihoon licked at his hole and Seungcheol’s whole body quivered at the sensation.

“Hoonie.” He moaned, unable to stop himself. “Oh god.”

But Jihoon was too busy to reply, kissing and licking at Seungcheol until the hyung was writhing in bed with him. Every time he tried to pull Jihoon off for a kiss, Jihoon’s tail wrapped around his hand and held him away. If he didn’t like it too much, Seungcheol might have been able to examine what that meant about him… about Jihoon.

So he stayed put, letting his dongsaeng take him apart. This was for them. This was for now. But the most beautiful part of it was the simple fact that Seungcheol now knew, that he could have this with Jihoon.

He could have this and so much more.


End file.
